


Who Wants (to be) a Billionaire?

by seathehorizon



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Fluff, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Polyamory, Post-fic I mean, Seokjin and Namjoon are mentioned but I couldn't fit them in fully, Sope are also best friends, They do all meet eventually, Yeontan and Holly make an appearance, Yoongi is a billionaire, pretty lighthearted, vmin are roommates, vminkook are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seathehorizon/pseuds/seathehorizon
Summary: Jimin needs money so he can quit his job. And what better way than to lie about getting married to your best friend and roommate you've been secretly pining after, and sending invitations to every billionaire possible so they might send you a gift?Then Min Yoongi actually shows up at their door, promising to give them their gift on their wedding day instead, and now they're stuck hanging out and befriending a billionaire they're pretending to already know. It doesn't help that he's cute and sweet and really hot and it's almost impossible not to fall for him.Now... How to tell him the truth without scaring him off? (And do theyreallyneed to tell him?)





	Who Wants (to be) a Billionaire?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [BTSPolyamFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BTSPolyamFest) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Taehyung/Yoongi/Jimin  
Based on this tweet: ""Tip for newlyweds: Send a wedding invite to every billionaire whose address you can find because it's 50/50 chance their assistants just send you a perfunctory gift without ever wondering who the hell you are""  
Jimin and Taehyung pretend to be married so they can scam presents out of rich people. Except when they send the invite to Yoongi, he decides to show up with the gift because he feels bad that he's forgotten these apparently close friends of his. (Or maybe Yoongi actually recognizes Taehyung's name from high school, up to author!)  
Now Jimin and Taehyung, who have secretly always been in love with each other, have to pretend to be getting married so they can get this wedding present from Yoongi. In the middle of this fake dating/marriage, they start flirting with Yoongi too. (Maybe Yoongi realizes that it's fake pretty quickly and thinks it's funny? Or Yoongi thinks it's real and pines over this 'married' couple? Up to you!)  
Ideally fairly light and funny with maybe some pining & angst depending on how the author wants to write it. Slytherin-esque Taehyung/Yoongi/Jimin please! (Not actually a Harry Potter au though)

One of the Avengers films was playing on TV, it being Jeongguk's turn to pick tonight. They had these film nights every Friday, sometimes continuing into film Saturday, because why not spend time with your best friends doing absolutely nothing?

Jimin snuggled further into Taehyung's embrace and sighed contentedly. This was always his favourite part of the week, especially after the hellish week he'd had at work: his manager hadn't spoken to him directly in months due to him requesting time off for a gallery opening (Jeongguk and Taehyung had been featured in an amateur photography exhibition) and being told he couldn't just assume everyone would cater to his whims (he had asked far enough in advance, though). When he had tentatively asked another manager if this was truly such a problem (it wasn't), word had gotten back to his own manager and now here they were.

Earlier, he had tried to ask his manager for some advice on a new client and been completely ignored, so he needed this pick-me-up.

He tilted his head back and smiled up at Taehyung, who was stroking his hair. Warmth spread through his body when Taehyung smiled back and he buried his face in Taehyung's chest before returning his attention to the film, catching sight of Jeongguk's fond exasperation as he did.

He knew Taehyung and he were very cuddly and it had confused boyfriends and the occasional girlfriend in the past, especially once they found out that Taehyung loved to hold things in his sleep, which meant he regularly crawled into Jimin's bed. Jeongguk didn't live with them and therefore wasn't subject to it as much, but he insisted it was a Taehyung and Jimin thing anyway. "I can't believe you call yourselves _platonic_ soulmates," he had mumbled once, not unkindly.

"Was work bad again?" Jeongguk asked as he reached for the popcorn. For someone Jimin still liked to see as the bratty teenager he had been, Jeongguk was in fact quite sensitive and well attuned to people's moods (he was also definitely no longer a teenager), and as much as Jimin was always up for hugs, it must've been clear he was clingier than usual.

Jimin shrugged best as he could. "Nothing I can do about it, is there?" Sometimes he imagined himself epically quitting his job, with a few well-aimed yet not offensive jabs at his manager right before he stalked out of the building (they had watched Bridget Jones's Diary a few weeks ago and Jimin had felt inspired), but unfortunately, things weren't quite that easy. For starters: he needed to give notice, which would greatly take away from a powerful exit. Secondly: causing a scene would do him no good, as it would greatly affect his chances for any other jobs. He'd need to find something else first, but honestly, it was difficult. Part of him felt like he needed to find his dream first, and part of him was also simply terrified. "Hyerin told me to take it to the higher-ups, but why would they care? Besides, it's not like they can give me another manager, so it would only make the situation more awkward."

Taehyung squeezed him a little (a lot) tighter. "I'm sorry, Jiminie," he muttered, sounding genuinely upset at Jimin's predicament. And he likely was: he was fiercely loyal and extremely protective and had stuck up for Jimin many times over the years, even when it was against his very own demons. "I wish I were rich so I could help you out."

Jeongguk made a noise and started coughing, having just inhaled a kernel. Red-faced and gasping for breath, a hand pounding on his chest, he stared over at the two of them with wide eyes. "You mean like a sugar daddy?"

"Why not?" Taehyung asked easily. So easily, in fact, that Jimin was tempted to ask him if he knew what a sugar daddy actually was (even though he must do: the two of them shared a lot with each other and Jimin was aware that Taehyung was unsurprisingly kinky). "That, or I'd just buy out the company," he continued. "I could make Jimin a manager instead, or transfer him to a different department altogether."

"I think I prefer the first option," Jimin said unthinkingly. He blinked and saw Taehyung's raised eyebrows and Jeongguk's badly hidden smirk and it hit him how that had come across. "No, I just- I mean, this isn't my dream job, now is it?" he explained, face oddly hot. "Why go through all that trouble for a job I like but don't love?"

Taehyung hummed contemplatively and nodded. "Valid point. Either way, I'm not rich, so it's a pointless discussion." He nuzzled into Jimin's hair, causing Jimin's heart to skip a beat. "Sorry, Jiminie. If I could, I'd totally be your sugar daddy."

Jimin grinned up at him and thanked him quietly, nudging him with his head.

"Get a room," Jeongguk grumbled, smiling cheekily when Jimin glared at him. "You know there are things you can do, right? To get money?"

"Porn?" Jimin suggested dryly. Taehyung snorted from beside him.

"No!" Jeongguk paused, tilting his head as he thought it over. "Well, yeah. But I read this thing online: if you get married, you should send invitations to any billionaire whose address you can find and their assistant might send you a gift without even checking who you are."

"Why would they do that?" Taehyung frowned, confused.

Jeongguk shrugged. "I don't know, I guess once you're that rich, you no longer know who your friends are. Besides, they can miss some money, so I doubt they really care that much."

"That's nice and all," Jimin said, "but I'm not getting married, now am I?" He batted his eyelashes at Taehyung and stroked his fingers along his arm. "Unless you're offering?"

"We could fake it?" Taehyung suggested, grasping Jimin's hand in his own and looking like he was seriously considering it. Jimin gazed at their connected hands, Taehyung's long fingers next to his own shorter ones, and decided it was one of his favourite sights. "It's not like they'll check, so I reckon we could get away with it."

They jumped when they were hit with popcorn by a pouting Jeongguk.

"Excuse me, but _I_ came up with this idea."

"Technically, that person online did," Taehyung pointed out. "You just happened to share it with us."

"Don't worry, Kookie," Jimin assured him, "we'd share any gifts with you. Do you really want to pretend to marry either of us anyway?"

Predictably, Jeongguk wrinkled his nose. "Fine," he acquiesced. "But I get to design your invitations."

Jimin made eye contact with Taehyung, who nodded his agreement. Honestly, being as artistic as Jeongguk was, he was likely the best choice - plus, Jimin knew Jeongguk was more likely to accept a share in any unlikely gifts they'd receive if he felt he'd been part of it. And so: "Of course!"

*******

Jimin was lounging on the settee, munching on some strawberries Taehyung had brought home the other day. He had worked from home today, taking his chance to avoid his manager. Surprisingly, he had gotten a lot done, but as soon as the working day had ended, he had wrapped everything up and decided to relax. The past few weeks had been extraordinarily stressful and he had started to look at other jobs, but fear of failure was stopping him. What if he applied for another job, got time off for the interview, his references were used, and he didn't get it? His current work would know he wanted to leave and he didn't exactly want to deal with that.

All he wanted tonight was to cuddle with Taehyung and perhaps watch some TV, preferably something that was no more complicated than a phone book, as he didn't want to think too much. It was simply that kind of mood.

When he heard a key turning in the lock, he perked up and glanced over at the door, feeling like he'd waited for hours (well, in a way he supposed he had), even though his roommate was right on time. He couldn't help but smile when Taehyung stepped inside, though it turned puzzled when he noticed Taehyung excitedly waving an envelope around.

"It's from Kim Namjoon's office!" Taehyung explained loudly, grinning so widely Jimin was surprised his face didn't split in two. Wait. Kim Namjoon?

Jimin sat up straight and made grabby hands at the envelope, grunting when Taehyung threw himself on top of him rather than just handing him the letter.

Kim Namjoon was one of the rich people they had contacted, and the first to reply. To be honest, Jimin hasn't expected any responses, so this was a bit of a shock (hopefully a good one).

After Jeongguk had brought it up, they had discussed what to do: Jeongguk had drawn little cartoon characters of them both along with some of their favourite things (strawberries were featured, as well as ballet shoes, a camera and some Polaroids) to serve as invitations, while Taehyung and Jimin had picked a date several months away (best to give themselves some time to receive whatever they could get) and had gone looking for addresses. They hadn't actually found an awful lot, as they were understandably private, but had nonetheless discovered a few. They had also tried to only contact the ones who'd be more open to same-sex couples, which Kim Namjoon was. He had spoken up about LGBTQIA issues multiple times in the past and was a strong advocate. In fact, he seemed so kind that they had had their reservations about including him. At first.

"Open it," Taehyung said eagerly from Jimin's lap, staring between Jimin and the envelope.

Jimin took it from him and carefully ripped it open, finding both a card - two penguins hugging with a rainbow behind them and a congratulatory message on the cover and the inside; it actually looked like he had signed it himself, wishing them a long and happy marriage and expressing his appreciation for their openness - and a cheque inside. The cheque was for a shocking amount of ten million won and Jimin wheezed for breath when he read it.

"Taetae…"

Taehyung's jaw dropped when Jimin showed him the cheque. He took it from him so gingerly it might as well- well, be worth ten million won. "Oh, wow," he breathed. "This is a lot of money, I- I feel kind of bad for accepting it." He bit his lip and looked at Jimin, the conflict evident on his face. "Should we return it to him?"

Jimin exhaled shakily. He completely understood where Taehyung was coming from, because he felt much the same. "I don't know…" How would that even work? Was it even safe to send a cheque of this size in the post again? Sure, it was in their names, but that didn't guarantee no one else would take it. Plus, there was something about owning even the possibility of such an amount. "He could probably miss it, though," Jimin argued, pushing aside his guilt. "If he couldn't, wouldn't he have ensured he knew who we were first?"

Taehyung nodded slowly, squinting his eyes. "You might be right." He shook himself and smiled lightly. "You know what, I didn't expect this to actually work. I wonder if we'll get any more."

"I wonder what Jeongguk will say," Jimin added. "After all, he came up with this."

They found out soon enough: they texted Jeongguk to let him know and about an hour later he was on their doorstep, asking for proof and then staring in quiet shock for long enough that Taehyung and Jimin had to shake him out of it. (He also encouraged them to take the money, reminding them that this was the whole reason for their plan. Of course they divided it up equally, after donating some of it to charities so as to not feel too terrible.)

And yes, more gifts did arrive. There was an expensive coffee maker they didn't know what to do with seeing how neither of them drank coffee, a few cheques for half a million to a million won, several bottles of Moët (Jimin enjoyed these much more than Taehyung), and a few gift cards for shops like Gucci and Yves Saint Laurent. One man, named Kim Seokjin, had sent them a dog, a tiny, angry-looking pomeranian, with a diamante collar and an alpaca plushie ("Because a real alpaca might be too high-maintenance," the card had read. On the front had been a picture of Seokjin holding a rose and blowing a kiss at the camera.) There had been a cheque as well, for five million won.

When Jeongguk had asked them if they planned on keeping the dog, Jimin had narrowed his eyes at him and Taehyung had held the puppy close, calling him Yeontan and accusing Jeongguk of being heartless for wanting them to give him up.

"That wasn't what I meant," Jeongguk had argued, staring forlornly at Yeontan and clearly itching to play with the dog. Yeontan had huffed and hidden his face in Taehyung's shirt.

The strangest gift, though, was a man.

Okay, that wasn't quite accurate. What had happened was the following: someone had knocked on the door, Jimin had opened it, and a handsome man about his own height had been waiting on the other side, smiling awkwardly and holding a bouquet of stephanotis blossoms while wearing a suit. That had happened just a few seconds ago, but Jimin was still blinking at him confusedly.

"Can I help you?" Jimin finally asked politely. Perhaps he was here for Taehyung; it wouldn't be the first time someone had arrived for him bearing gifts. Though Jimin had to admit that, if so, he was a tad disappointed Taehyung hadn't shared anything about this little walking snack with him.

"Is this the home of Park Jimin and Kim Taehyung?"

His voice was deeper than his looks suggested - he was pale and had thin, elegant wrists, cat eyes, a small, button nose and the sweetest little mouth. The entire combination made a shiver run down Jimin's spine, which he tried to mask by shifting his legs and leaning against the door. "It is," Jimin confirmed, smiling sweetly. What a cutie this was. "I'm Jimin. And you are?"

The man bowed politely and held out the flowers. "My name is Min Yoongi. I was invited to your wedding."

He sounded unsure of himself and glanced up at a flustered Jimin, who bowed back and accepted the flowers as graciously as possible. "Oh!" This was a disaster, but he needed to appear calm. Min Yoongi, yes, he recalled that name. Had worked his way up the ladder until he had reached his current status, mostly remained behind the scenes yet was incredibly vocal about civil rights and equality in the written interviews they had found of him. And now he was here. For some reason.

"Yes, of course, sorry, preparations are throwing me off." Jimin giggled nervously, hating how badly he was doing at this nonchalant business. Taehyung was the actor out of them; he'd do much better. "Please, come on in." He stepped back and held the door open so Yoongi could walk past him. He smelled nice, of black coffee and sandalwood, a combination Jimin never knew he liked this much. Jimin sniffed discreetly, then frowned and shook his head. What the hell?

Yoongi took off his shoes and placed them by the pile Taehyung and Jimin seemed incapable of sorting out (sometimes Jeongguk would wince at the sight and tidy up). Then he straightened back up and smiled at Jimin, not quite meeting his eyes, and Jimin realised he was just staring at him like a fool and trying not to breathe through his nose. In an attempt at improving this first impression, he took a deep breath and smiled widely, hoping he came across as friendly rather than terrifying. He gestured for Yoongi to go ahead of him into the living room.

"You can take a seat wherever," he assured Yoongi when he stopped and looked around, curious. "I'll go get Taetae, I think he's still in the shower."

Jimin trailed off uncertainly, cheeks burning when he realised what he'd said. Yoongi wasn't faring much better, pink dusted across his cheekbones as he cleared his throat and nodded, flashing a brief, tense smile at the floor before shuffling over to the settee and sitting down on the very edge. Jimin mumbled something that might have been "be right back" and hurried over to the bathroom.

It wasn't that he thought walking in on Taehyung in the shower was odd - in fact, he was no stranger to sharing showers with him fairly regularly to save time and water - but he wasn't sure what someone like Min Yoongi might think of him so casually mentioning it. After all, he might have a reputation for being open-minded, but in Jimin's experience, that didn't necessarily mean people were okay with a real-life confrontation. Not that he and Taehyung were even dating, but Yoongi was under the impression they were - were engaged, even. Oh god, what were they going to do? _Why was he here?_ And, suddenly: what would he think of their modest flat? It wasn't ridiculously tiny and cramped, but, well, it still kind of was anyway.

Without bothering to knock, Jimin threw open the bathroom door. There was a shout from the other side of the shower curtain and the sound of someone slipping, but before Jimin could get too concerned that he'd murdered his best friend, the curtain was pulled aside and a comically wide-eyed Taehyung was staring back at him.

"Is everything okay?" Taehyung asked, sounding worried and scared. His gaze dropped and his eyebrows furrowed. "Did you get me flowers?"

Jimin frowned at him for a moment, not understanding, then glanced at his hand and saw the flowers Yoongi had gifted him - them. He had forgotten to even put them in water; Yoongi must think him a complete dumbass, but he'd deal with that later.

"Min Yoongi," he blurted out. "The multibillionaire. He's here." He shoved the flowers forward, making Taehyung recoil. "These are his."

Taehyung blinked water from his eyes, his damp hair hanging in his face, somehow still looking like a model. "Wait, what?" He disappeared from view to turn off the shower, then pushed the curtain aside and stepped out of the tub, unashamed in his nudity. Jimin couldn't help how his eyes travelled down as Taehyung reached for a towel.

"Talk to me," Taehyung said as he rubbed himself dry. "Something about Min Yoongi? He's the one from Daegu, right?"

Of course what Taehyung remembered best was that they came from the same region. Jimin breathed out through his nose, then ran his free hand through his hair and momentarily closed his eyes. "Yeah, that's him. He's in our living room, seems to think he needs to be at our wedding in person."

"But our wedding isn't for another few months, why is he here now?" Taehyung was tugging on his briefs and Jimin deemed it safe to look at him again. "Why is he _here_ at all? This isn't the venue."

The fake venue was a gallery, one that had housed several exhibitions Taehyung loved and it had been first on his mind.

"I-" Jimin hesitated and bit down on his lip. That was a good point, why _had_ Yoongi decided to drop by? "I don't really know, I didn't ask him." He had just _invited him in_, asked no further questions. Mind you, he wasn't sure how he could have: Min Yoongi was pretty intimidating. Or, well, his money was. He himself seemed fairly fluffy.

Taehyung hummed as he shrugged on his shirt. "So you don't know why he's here, asked him in anyway, and then left him on his own?" When his head popped out, he was grinning and wiggling his eyebrows. "Is he hot?"

Jimin sputtered and went to cover his face, nearly smacking himself in the face with the bouquet he was still holding. Yes, yes, he was hot. This was so not good. "He's pretty," Jimin admitted, shoulders sagging as he did so. "Like, _really_ pretty." And exactly Taehyung's type, even though Taehyung didn't actually have a type. Suddenly Jimin wished they'd never meet.

"Let me put on my pants and I'll go see for myself," Taehyung said, grabbing a pair of grey sweats that somehow made his ass look good. He nodded over at the flowers. "You should probably put those in water."

Jimin nodded miserably, then followed Taehyung out of the bathroom.

Yoongi was still in the same place, stiff and uncomfortable, staring around like he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. He reminded Jimin of a lost puppy, or a kitten, or something else that was adorable, and his eyes were large and innocent when he looked over at them. He offered a swift smile, his eyes lingering on Taehyung's dripping hair as he stood up and bowed at them both.

"Kim Taehyung, I presume?"

Jimin could tell from Taehyung's pursed lips and glittering eyes that he was taken by him already. Not wanting to be a third wheel - even though, to Yoongi, Jimin and Taehyung were together - Jimin held up the flowers and forced a smile. "I'll go and get a vase. Got a little distracted."

"Understandable," Yoongi replied distractedly. He paused, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's fine," Taehyung assured him, grinning winningly. "No harm done. Hey, do you maybe want a drink? We have water, strawberry juice, beer, wine, banana milk…"

Yoongi blinked, then he licked his lips, anxiety oozing off him. "A beer will do, thank you."

"We'll be right back," Taehyung promised, still smiling. "Sit down, make yourself at home."

He ushered Jimin into the kitchen while Yoongi did as told, and as soon as they were alone, Taehyung grasped Jimin's shoulders, widening his eyes. "Oh my god, he _is_ hot," Taehyung whispered urgently. "And his _voice_!"

Jimin couldn't help but smile as he stepped back so he could sort out the bouquet. "I know. Pretty sure he liked your voice too." And not merely his voice; he hadn't exactly been subtle with his stares. "He seems nervous, though, I wonder why…"

Taehyung scoffed and wrapped his arms around Jimin from behind as he reached up for a vase and filled it up. "It's what you do," Taehyung stated, his fingers toying with the bottom of Jimin's shirt, nosing along Jimin's ear. "You're sweet and cute, but you're kind of intimidatingly attractive. Min Yoongi may be rich, but that doesn't make him immune."

Jimin looked over his shoulder disbelievingly, breath catching in his throat when Taehyung's face was far closer than he had expected. He cleared his throat and turned to face forwards again, ignoring the unwelcome flush that was taking over his body. "You're one to talk," was all he mumbled, sucking in his bottom lip when Taehyung squeezed his waist. "You should get him a drink," he continued, a little louder. "And could you get me a beer too?"

Taehyung squeezed him again, then kissed his cheek before letting him go and making his way over to the refrigerator. "Of course. Should we offer him food, or…?'

That was actually a good question. They always found it important to be good hosts; however, Jimin also didn't want Yoongi to feel like he needed to stay for too long, which was what snacks tended to imply. Drinks were different somehow, easier to finish fast. "Let's first see what he wants," Jimin suggested. "Because we still have no idea."

Taehyung appeared to agree, and grabbed two beers along with a bottle of water. "I think there are some chocolates on the table anyway," he said off-handedly. "But we should probably go back in, he's been waiting for a while."

Yeah, so far they hadn't been doing a great job with their guest, so Jimin took a deep breath and put a smile on his face as he pushed the door open with his hips, carrying the vase as carefully as possible. "Thanks for the flowers," he said cheerfully, "they're very pretty." He placed the vase by the TV, then turned to face Yoongi, who smiled softly.

"You're welcome," Yoongi muttered. He inclined his head in thanks when Taehyung handed him his drink, then waited for the two of them to sit down. Jimin had planned to sit on the floor, but Taehyung tugged him down beside him and promptly cuddled up to him, shoving his beer into his hand. Yoongi shifted in his spot, appearing increasingly flustered. "I hope I'm not inconveniencing you."

Taehyung waved his hand dismissively and grinned. "Not at all, we're happy to have you." He tilted his head curiously, tightening his hold on Jimin. "Can I ask why you decided to come visit us before the wedding, though? Most people just sent an RSVP."

Jimin clamped his mouth shut so a manic giggle wouldn't escape his lips. God, he'd almost forgotten how easily Taehyung could lie.

"Ah…" Yoongi sipped his drink and straightened up, though a bit of a slouch remained in his posture. "My assistant, he saw the invitation." He shrugged. "I don't know, I don't get invited to many weddings to begin with, and it being an LGBT one at that… I guess he felt it would interest me." He crossed his legs and ran his thumb across the rim of the bottle and chuckled. "It's funny, I don't even recall meeting you guys. But clearly you remembered me and I was curious to see you before your special day, see if it triggers a memory."

Jimin exchanged a panicked look with Taehyung. They hadn't considered anyone questioning them, but it seemed like Yoongi was doing exactly that: checking them out to reveal them as the fraudsters they were. After all, it was fairly obvious they didn't run in the same circles. "It's…" Jimin thought fast, then snuggled into Taehyung's embrace, seeking comfort. "We saw you in a gallery once," not unlikely, rich people went to those and Taehyung liked to drag his friends to all sorts of galleries and exhibitions, "and talked for a bit. You seemed nice."

Yoongi narrowed his eyes at them both and hummed in the back of his throat, seemingly thinking it over. "That makes sense," he eventually said, nodding slowly. Jimin released his breath, relieved that it seemed to work. "You do seem to like art." Yoongi indicated the walls, which held several photographs - some by Taehyung, some by Jeongguk, others by random photographers - and some paintings Taehyung liked. They hadn't been expensive, rather they had been lucky finds by as yet unknown artists, but they looked good.

"Oh, I _love_ art!" Taehyung nudged Jimin. "He prefers dance - especially contemporary and ballet," that seemed to pique Yoongi's interest, "but I love Monet and Van Gogh and undiscovered gems that don't receive even close to the amount of love they deserve." He pointed at a recent acquisition, a minimalist painting Taehyung had paid for with some of his share of the money (after pouting at Jimin for permission, since the original plan had been to get Jimin away from his job, not to splash out too much on things they didn't need). "An old man painted that. He's new to the scene and this was the first piece he'd sold. I saw something in it, in him, and I just had to buy it."

He failed to mention how over the moon the man had been, thanking Taehyung about a million times for being so kind and helping him realise his dream. Suddenly overcome by fondness for his friend, Jimin grasped Taehyung's hand and held it between his own, noting how Yoongi stared at the movement, though he looked intrigued rather than disgusted.

"That's sweet," Yoongi responded, gaze travelling back to the painting. "He must have been very happy."

Taehyung shrugged, like it was no big deal, but Jimin nodded insistently, remembering the pure joy on the man's face. "I thought he'd ask to take him home," he joked, laughing and squirming when Taehyung poked his side. Damn how ticklish he was. "It meant a lot to him," Jimin continued. He craned his neck to observe a suddenly bashful Taehyung and felt himself soften at the sight. Despite their scheming, Taehyung had a good heart. He genuinely cared about people and their happiness and he was the most fiercely loyal person Jimin had ever encountered, making it impossible not to love him.

He must have temporarily gotten lost in Taehyung's eyes, for he started when Yoongi coughed gently to remind them he was still there.

"You're sweet together," Yoongi told them, smiling softly. "And for your wedding…" He reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope, making Jimin perk up. "I'd like to give you a head start in life. I haven't filled in the cheque yet, so…" He pulled out a pen as well and Jimin couldn't help but think that Yoongi was the epitome of a rich man's cliché. Behind him, Taehyung craned his neck to be able to read.

Jimin gasped when Yoongi stopped writing, and Taehyung's fingers dug into Jimin's waist from shock. This was ridiculous. Unheard of. It was far too much, yet Jimin's fingers itched to get hold of it. He could quit his job and _take his sweet time_ finding another one, with no worries whatsoever. Hell, they could probably buy this entire building, plus Jeongguk's. Yoongi's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he forced himself to listen.

"I will be donating an equal amount to an LGBTQ charity of your choice - or it can be divided across multiple ones, if you'd prefer." He pouted thoughtfully. "Of course it could be any other charity as well. But I think this amount would be a big help if you'd like to move, or even if you'd like to stay here and just use it for whatever you'd like."

"God, this is- this is far too much, you're too generous," Jimin breathed. "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Definitely," Yoongi stated firmly, his eyes on Jimin's and showing his sincerity. "I have the money, but what's the point in keeping it all for myself?" He wrinkled his nose cutely. "I won't lie, money is helpful, but I wish it were more fairly distributed across the people. Across the world, really." He took a deep breath as he eyed them sheepishly and Jimin almost wished he weren't so damn nice, or he might end up feeling truly guilty. "Which is why I'll be giving you this on your wedding day."

Wait. What.

Jimin froze as he watched Yoongi put the cheque away. What was happening right now? Why was he hiding it? Didn't he trust them?

Taehyung shifted and nudged Jimin forward so he could sit properly. "You could give it to us now," he said, with forced calm. "You don't need to go out of your way for us, I'm sure you're a busy man."

But Yoongi simply shook his head and Jimin felt his stomach drop. No, no, no, what was going on? They hadn't counted on this.

"I've cleared my schedule already," Yoongi assured them. "I wanted to see you in person first, but it's safe to say I want to be part of it and I'm very glad you'll have me. And it wouldn't be a wedding present before the wedding, now would it?"

Not entirely true, in Jimin's opinion: plenty of people sent gifts far in advance, but he feared that if they were too pushy, it would hurt their chances. Plus, the look in Yoongi's eyes - soft and sweet - made him feel terrible at the thought of bursting his bubble by admitting this was all fake.

"You're right," he agreed, ignoring Taehyung's intense gaze on the side of his face. What else could he say, really? Smiling his best smile at Yoongi, who once again seemed unable to meet his eyes, the confident man from a few moments before having once more disappeared, he blindly grasped Taehyung's hand and pulled it onto his hip. "We're incredibly happy you'll be part of our special day." He tilted his head at Taehyung and widened his eyes in hopes he'd not ruin this. "Aren't we, Taetae?"

Taking the hint, Taehyung nodded, his grin making Yoongi stare at the floor. Jimin was honestly starting to wonder about him at this point. Was he shy? (Understandable, to be honest, Taehyung was one of those rare people who was so beautiful you couldn't help but be left speechless.) "We are! And maybe we can meet up more often over the next few weeks, get to know each other better - if you'd like that."

Okay, now that was something Jimin hadn't signed up for. He knew Taehyung enjoyed meeting new people, but this was hardly the moment to start making friends. When he caught sight of the way Taehyung and Yoongi were looking at each other, though, Taehyung positively smitten, Yoongi with a blush on the apples of his cheeks, he understood. Suddenly, he felt like throwing up; perhaps he should have had more to eat before drinking this beer, despite having barely had any so far. Before he could come up with some sort of excuse, Yoongi looked at him instead, eyes flickering over his face, and he couldn't find it in himself to turn Yoongi down before he had even accepted. Whatever Yoongi saw in his eyes must have satisfied him, for he breathed in deeply through his nose and lowered his head, tongue resting in the corner of his lips and serving as a great distraction.

"I think I'd like that a lot."

*******

“I still can't believe you two are dating a billionaire,” Jeongguk sighed, pouring himself a drink. Certain things had changed in the past few weeks, but film Fridays had remained the same, except the food they ate had gotten fancier.

“We're not dating him,” Jimin argued, glaring at Jeongguk for suggesting such a thing, though his heart skipped a beat at the thought of it. Yoongi was sweet. Sweet, funny, and a much bigger dork than he had initially imagined. They had met up with him a few times, sometimes just to eat - they had visited some of the most expensive places in Seoul, always allowed to pass by the queue. At first, Jimin and Taehyung had dressed up, but once Yoongi had told them they could dress more comfortably if they liked, Jimin, at least, had taken to struggling into his tightest pair of black ripped jeans and greatly enjoyed walking past people in suits who seemed unable to figure out where to look. Yoongi seemed to find it funny and usually spent a lot of time staring at Jimin’s bare skin, while Taehyung would run his fingers along the rips and dip his fingers underneath.

Other times they'd gone to a museum - there was a Van Gogh exhibition and Taehyung had been so happy and, frankly, adorable, that Jimin hadn't even found it in himself to be annoyed when Yoongi had spent most of his time staring at Taehyung in awe - or an aquarium (“Is this a date?” Taehyung had teased; Yoongi hadn't answered, but Jimin was sure he'd been blushing), and recently, they'd started hanging out at home. At Jimin and Taehyung's home, that is; they hadn’t seen Yoongi’s yet.

The main reason was Yeontan: when Yoongi had visited them that first time, Yeontan had been asleep in Taehyung's room, but when Yoongi had picked them up at the door after, the little fluffy thing had run up to greet him and Yoongi had transformed into the softest creature Jimin had ever seen, complete with a baby voice and he had insisted on kissing Yeontan’s little head exactly seven times before they were allowed to leave. Jimin had nearly melted at the sight and when he’d made eye contact with Taehyung, he had seen how badly Taehyung wanted to squeal, his fists pressed to his mouth.

Which was also why he'd said yes to coming over tonight. Jeongguk had been curious about him and although Yoongi had initially been too nervous, after pulling the Yeontan card and promising Yoongi he could bring a friend of his own, he had reluctantly given in. He was due in about half an hour

Jeongguk snorted and glared at Jimin in disbelief. “Are you serious? You’ve gone on actual dates with the guy and you're even introducing him to your best friend.”

“Because you asked,” Taehyung pointed out, but Jimin felt like Jeongguk might have a point. After all, they could have declined, but they had quite liked the idea of showing off Yoongi and agreed to convince him immediately. Even though he wasn't theirs to show off. He quickly shook off that idea, as he had every single time over the past few weeks when he found himself entertaining the idea, like when Yoongi fell asleep on his shoulder in a taxi once, or when he gently fed Jimin a food parcel when they went for Korean BBQ.

It was, simply put, too complicated. Jimin supposed he might have a bit of a crush on the handsome billionaire, which had nothing to do with his money. However, he also felt a certain way when he saw Yoongi insist on holding Taehyung's hand when they disagreed, or when Taehyung draped himself over Yoongi when he got excited. It wasn’t jealousy, he didn't think, it in no way upset him but he refused to let himself think of what it did mean.

Right as Jeongguk started protesting, there was a buzz at the door and Jimin jumped to his feet to be the one to answer it. Jeongguk mumbled something that sounded like “not your boyfriend, my ass” and Taehyung just stared up at him, leaving Jimin to wonder what he was thinking.

He nearly tripped over an excitedly yipping Yeontan on his way to the door, took a deep breath, then put on his prettiest smile and, holding Yeontan back with his foot, opened up. He was momentarily stunned, his smile dropping off his face so fast it might’ve been comical. Yoongi had dyed his hair. He had dyed his hair. Dyed it. He looked gorgeous with his natural colour, of course, but something about seeing him with a dark grey made Jimin want to drop to his knees and worship him. When he finally managed to tear his eyes away - jesus, Yoongi was hot enough usually, what was this witchcraft? - he saw Yoongi was not alone: there was a man beside him, attractive, with a beautiful heart-shaped smile and bright red hair, who was holding a brown poodle in his arms.

“Hi, come on in,” Jimin said, having recovered - somewhat - and allowing them to enter, cooing at the dog when it trotted over to him once he had been put on the floor, Yeontan backing away and eyeing this new creature warily.

“That's Holly.” Yoongi nodded over at the dog, a soft look on his face as he shrugged off his jacket. “He's my dog and I figured it was time he got to meet you. And Yeontan.”

The stranger with him laughed, acting offended, and shoved him once he had taken off his shoes. “You introduce Holly and not me; I see how it is.” He smiled at Jimin and bowed to him. "My name is Jung Hoseok, I'm Yoongi's assistant and best friend. I'm guessing you're Jimin?"

Jimin nodded, instantly liking Hoseok. His energy was warm and kind, and Jimin just knew Taehyung would get along with him well.

"It's nice to meet you," Jimin said with a smile. If Hoseok was the assistant, he was the whole reason Yoongi had shown up here in the first place, right? He recalled Yoongi telling them something like that.

"Same to you!" Hoseok looked Jimin up and down and wriggled his eyebrows. "Yoongi was right, you really are sexy cute."

Jimin blinked at that comment, unsure whether it was a joke or not, though his cheeks were heating up anyway while Hoseok laughed and squirmed away from a pink-faced Yoongi, who poked him in the side, then picked up Yeontan and, muttering under his breath, wandered off into the living room. Hoseok grinned at Jimin as he leaned down to pet Holly's little head.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable! You really are very hot, though."

Jimin spluttered and laughed softly, covering his face shyly. "Oh god… I could say the same to you, really."

Hoseok snorted and lifted Holly into his arms. "Cute. Am I okay to follow Yoonyoon?"

Yoonyoon. Like Yoongi wasn't already one of the cutest names in the world, for one of the cutest men ever, Yoonyoon was even more adorable and Jimin had to press his lips together to hide the smile threatening to take over his face. And to think he used to find Yoongi intimidating… Clearly, he was a sweetheart. A super soft one at that.

Jimin nodded, making a mental note to tell Taehyung about this nickname later if Hoseok didn't let it slip himself, and gestured for Hoseok to go ahead of him.

Taehyung gasped as soon as he saw them, making grabbing motions towards Holly. "Oh my god, so cute!" he squealed, grinning widely when Hoseok deposited Holly onto his lap. Yoongi was sat beside him, stroking Yeontan's fur and eyeing Hoseok warily. Jimin suddenly wondered what exactly Yoongi had told him for Hoseok to know who he was immediately, but tried not to read too much into it. Yoongi was polite, they were friends - of course he'd talked about them. It didn't mean anything. Neither did the happiness he felt when Jeongguk gave him a thumbs up and a smile. He was happy his friends were getting along, that was all.

"And you're cute too," Taehyung added, grinning up at Hoseok. "Who are you?"

"Jung Hoseok, Yoongi's best friend in the whole world." He plopped down on the floor besides Jeongguk. "And you must be Taehyung.” He pointed down at the poodle, who had now made himself at home on Taehyung’s lap, ignoring the soft growling coming from Yeontan. “That’s Holly, Yoongi’s son.” Then he turned to face Jeongguk, and as soon as his smile was directed at him, Jeongguk’s eyes went wide and he tensed up. “And you are?”

“Oh, ah, I-” He turned his pleading gaze towards Jimin, who took pity on him (though he’d have to bring this up later, because his reaction was such clear gay panic that it was slightly hilarious, especially after all the teasing he’d put the two of them through).

“This is Jeon Jeongguk, our best friend,” Jimin explained. “He’s a bit of a brat, but we love him.”

Hoseok nodded solemnly. “Sounds like Yoongi,” he sighed, shaking his head. “The things we put up with for love, huh?”

As it turned out, Hoseok brought out a new side to Yoongi. He wasn’t afraid to tease him - not through flirting, like Taehyung did (and Jimin as well, admittedly) - and Yoongi became a lot more whiny in response. Jimin was sat on Taehyung’s lap again and every time Yoongi got worked up and started complaining in pout, Taehyung would squeeze his waist. Jeongguk, meanwhile, was quieter than usual and seemed to mostly stare at Hoseok or look pointedly from Jimin and Taehyung to Yoongi, though it was unclear why. There was also the moment he’d rushed to the bathroom after blurting out to Hoseok how he smelled amazing, appearing more than mortified.

Hoseok, at least, seemed to appreciate it. “So… he single?” he had asked. After receiving affirmation, he had casually slung his arm around Jeongguk’s shoulders when he’d come back in, nearly making Jeongguk jump out of his skin, though he’d leaned into the embrace pretty fast, staring up at Hoseok in some sort of awe.

“Hobi’s not very good at being subtle,” Yoongi murmured to them, shifting closer on the settee. “He doesn’t really see the point: if he’s interested in someone, why not let them know?” He paused and tilted his head. “I suppose it’s especially easy when the interest is so clearly mutual.”

“Kook isn’t great with subtlety either,” Taehyung told him, shifting Jimin into a more comfortable position. “Though for him it’s more a matter of having a very expressive face.”

“He’d be terrible at poker,” Jimin added. He could count the times Jeongguk had successfully lied to them on one hand.

The three of them sat and watched Hoseok tuck some of Jeongguk’s hair behind his ear, Jeongguk smiling up at him dazedly. Jesus christ, if these two didn’t get together, Jimin would be genuinely shocked. Then again… Did he want them to? God, would Jeongguk tell him about their plan? Would Hoseok tell Yoongi? It was only a matter of time anyway before he’d find out the truth: either Jimin and Taehyung needed to arrange a very quick wedding (and hope the venue hadn’t already been snatched up, which, honestly, it probably had been) or Yoongi would realise that, hey, there was no wedding! And even if there was, who would be there apart from Jeongguk? It’d be pretty suspicious if none of their relatives or other friends showed, and if they did invite them and somehow they didn’t reveal how they’d heard about it so late, then they’d be stuck having to pretend forever. Or until they could get divorced, which would be super awkward.

“Hey…” Taehyung tapped his chin. Jimin glanced down at him, meeting his concerned gaze, and realised he’d been stuck in his head for long enough to draw attention to himself. Before he could even think of forcing a smile and claiming it was nothing, Taehyung gently pulled his head down, his hand on Jimin’s cheek. He rubbed their noses together, his thumb stroking just underneath Jimin’s eye as he looked at him seriously. “I love you.”

To his immense embarrassment, Jimin had to blink back tears and he quickly pressed his face to Taehyung’s neck. The worst part about having to get married to Taehyung was that he was starting to realise he didn’t actually mind at all. And somehow that “I love you”, which had either been said in a friendly manner or, Jimin’s realised with some horror, for Yoongi’s benefit, had made him see this. How he wished it were meant differently.

Taehyung had him wrapped up in his arms so fully, so safely, and Jimin wished he could have this forever. However, they had guests, and even if it did mean what he wanted it to, it’d be rude to ignore them. Taking a deep breath, he pulled back and brushed his hair back, offering Taehyung his most reassuring smile. “I love you too.” Fully. Truly. Romantically.

He felt Yoongi’s eyes on them and, after gathering his courage, met them with his own, maintaining eye contact until Yoongi reached out and clasped his hand. And he knew. He knew he could love him too. After all, that was a logical step after falling in love with someone, right?

*******

Realising you’re in love with someone isn’t too terrible. Realising you’re in love with multiple people gets more complicated. Telling them, that’s where it becomes awful.

Jimin knew Taehyung well enough to know he wouldn’t react badly, whether he returned his feelings or not. Not that this made possible rejection any more appealing, but at least he was fairly confident he wouldn’t lose him as a friend. Things might be awkward for a while, and Taehyung would undoubtedly keep his distance for a while, give him space, but they’d return to normal. And sometimes, when Taehyung stared at him so softly, when he cuddled up to Jimin as they watched Netflix, when he referred to himself and Jimin as Yeontan’s dads, it was easy to convince himself that perhaps he wasn’t alone in these feelings.

Then there was Yoongi. Yoongi, who now brought Holly (who seemed to have formed some sort of alliance with Yeontan) along every time he visited. Yoongi, who whined to them about Hoseok hanging out with Jeongguk too much. Yoongi, who was still being lied to by them.

Jimin’s guilt grew day by day. Yoongi had shown them nothing but kindness, and he had mentioned more than once how he was happy to have friends he could trust. Jimin was generally unable to look him in the eye when he said this and he’d instead smile at the floor, hoping he came across as bashful rather than suspicious. Taehyung resorted to hugging him, assuring Yoongi he meant a lot to them as well. In those moments it was actually easier to believe that it was Yoongi Taehyung had a thing for, even more so when he’d meet Jimin’s eyes over Yoongi’s shoulders, Jimin’s own guilt reflected back at him, the hugs clearly meant to make up for any future hurt.

A few times Jimin had been close to revealing the truth, but Taehyung had nudged him and widened his eyes in warning. After all, as easy as it was to get attached, they weren’t supposed to. This was about the money, about Jimin’s dreams, not about a soft, precious billionaire who occasionally fell asleep on their settee and his sleepy eyes and soft grumbles when he was awoken.

Groaning, Jimin buried his face in his pillow. God, he hated this. Couldn’t they get the money _and_ keep Yoongi? You know, if he was even interested in that, in them; Jimin didn’t know him well enough to tell. It sure seemed that way at times, but he might merely be blinded by Taehyung’s beauty; a common enough occurrence.

He imagined what it’d be like,to have the two of them beside him in his bed, and quickly shook his head when his mind went straight into the gutter. Not the time, though he might come back to that later.

“What’s wrong?”

Jimin lifted his head and glanced over at his doorway, where Taehyung was stood, seemingly hesitant whether he should come in or not. He flopped back down and pouted over at Taehyung, causing his friend to walk over and crawl on top of him. Jimin sighed and wriggled around a little to get comfortable until Taehyung stilled him with his hands.

“Just thinking about Yoongi hyung,” Jimin admitted. “I feel bad.”

Taehyung hummed in his ear and pressed his lips to the back of Jimin’s neck, making Jimin tingle pleasantly. “I understand… I don’t want all our work to go to waste, but I also don’t think he deserves this.”

Jimin grunted softly in agreement, his eyes sliding closed when Taehyung sighed against his ear. “He’s a good guy,” he mumbled. He licked his lips and took a deep breath. “Pretty too,” he added tentatively, feeling Taehyung briefly tense up on top of him.

“He is,” Taehyung agreed, speaking slowly, carefully.

“His eyes are really nice.” Jimin wasn’t quite sure what he was saying, or why. His only excuse was that he was gauging Taehyung’s feelings towards Yoongi, to see whether he stood a chance or not, or whether Taehyung would prefer to run off with their sweet billionaire. (He didn’t even dare hope for more.)

There was a pause, then: “They are.”

Taehyung rolled off him, onto his side, and Jimin turned to face him. One thing that had always intrigued him about Taehyung was that he could be fully expressionless if he chose to be, which he mostly only did when he was trying to protect himself, when he didn’t want people to know what he was thinking. Right now he hated that ability of his.

“What?” Jimin knew he sounded defensive, and Taehyung hadn’t even _said_ anything. He could tell there was a question there, though. He just didn’t know what kind of question it’d be.

“Is it just his eyes you like?”

Another quality Taehyung had: being straightforward. He didn’t even blink, simply watched Jimin seriously as he struggled to answer. Although Jimin should’ve expected it, now that it had gotten to this point, he was unsure what to say. Should he be truthful? After all, he couldn’t tell what Taehyung might want the answer to be. However, the two of them tended to be honest with each other (with an exception here or there, but never about anything that truly mattered).

“I think…” Jimin licked his lips and breathed out shakily. “I think there are many things to like about him.”

Taehyung’s eyebrows lifted almost imperceptibly, his face unimpressed at Jimin’s non-answer. “Okay, let me make it clearer: would you prefer it if Yoongi were here with you instead of me?”

Jimin bristled at the mere thought. Like he’d betray his soulmate like that, wishing for another to take his place! However, he did understand what Taehyung was asking him, and he shook his head once. “No, I want _you_ here,” he stated softly, hoping to convey with his eyes what he truly meant, though his heart was also pounding wildly at the idea of Taehyung realising what he felt. What he had likely felt for a while. What Jeongguk seemed to have been aware of, somehow.

Taehyung slowly reached for Jimin’s hand, holding it loosely when Jimin didn’t pull away. “I’m glad.” He rubbed his thumb over Jimin’s knuckles and not for the first time, Jimin was aware of how small his hands were in comparison to Taehyung’s. He found he didn’t mind it, and he had always quite enjoyed how endeared Taehyung seemed to be because of it. “Because I want to be here too.”

Aware that he was starting to get giddy, Jimin buried his face in his pillow, though now for a much different reason than before. He grinned, not to be seen, when Taehyung scooted closer and kissed his hair.

“Hey,” Taehyung murmured against his temple, “I hope you know how special and important you are to me.”

“You’re special to me too,” Jimin replied, muffled. He lifted his head to glare at Taehyung when he snorted, then face-planted Taehyung’s chest. “I…” He squeezed Taehyung’s hand tightly, feeling somewhat reassured when Taehyung brushed his lips over his hair again. “I think- I know-”

“I love you too, Jiminie.”

Pouting and panicky, Jimin tilted his head back so he could look Taehyung in the eye. “Wait, no, I hadn’t said it yet!”

“Oh. Sorry.” Taehyung smiled at him fondly and moved in closer, close enough that Jimin could only focus on the beauty marks on his nose, on his lip, on the intense look in his eyes. “We’ve said it before, though.”

“Never like this,” Jimin protested, recalling all the previous ‘I love you’s he’d said to Taehyung, and how they’d always been a friendly thing, or disguised as such, at least. “They were between friends.”

Taehyung shrugged awkwardly, lifted one shoulder to his ear. “Maybe for you. I think I’ve always intended it to mean that I’m in love with you.”

Whining, Jimin shoved Taehyung’s chest with his free hand, ignoring the way Taehyung was chuckling. “Okay, fine, maybe I did too,” he admitted begrudgingly. He forced himself to meet Taehyung’s eyes and gathered all his courage. This was fine. This was safe. This was _Taehyung_. Taking a deep breath, he braced himself to finally say these words and mean them, and know that Taehyung knew he meant them.

“I love you, Kim Taehyung. So, so much.”

Taehyung’s lips formed a happy grin and he leaned in to kiss Jimin’s nose (a little lower would have been fine, honestly). He sighed softly, contently, and his grin became a sweet, almost shy, smile instead. “Park Jimin. One day I’ll marry you for real.”

Jimin’s eyes widened and he started choking on air, banging a fist on Taehyung’s chest. God, was Taehyung just out to kill him today? “You can’t just say that!”

Humming, Taehyung easily grabbed hold of Jimin’s still flailing fist, eyebrows furrowed. “Too fast?”

That… “I don’t know,” Jimin admitted. After all, they’d known each other for so long, had been sort of dating already according to Jeongguk (he’d have a _field day_ once he’d hear about this), and they’d never been very conventional. Besides, it wasn’t exactly a proposal. Not yet, at least. Jimin allowed himself to feel the high of hearing those words, though, and of the option of this possibly happening in the future. Perhaps. If Taehyung meant it (knowing him, he likely did). “I don’t think I’d mind.”

They stared at each other for several moments longer, both smiling goofily, like two fools in love - which was highly accurate for the two of them, to be honest. The ease of it all felt almost anticlimactic: Taehyung had made the confession so simple, so _Taehyung_, that they had just kind of slipped into- well, into whatever this was. Dating. Boyfriends. Oh god, they were boyfriends. Jimin had a boyfriend. _Jimin_ had _Taehyung_ as his _boyfriend_.

“Jimin?”

Jimin made a noise to show he was listening, wanting to enjoy this moment of quiet content. But of course it couldn’t last forever.

“What do we do about Yoongi hyung?”

*******

Although he had known it was something they needed to discuss - for various reasons - it wasn’t what Jimin had hoped he’d be doing that night. He had appreciated being on Taehyung’s lap (again) for this talk, but he’d have preferred to be there for a different reason. Fast? Perhaps. But Jimin had been thinking about this for a while, alright? Sue him.

However, the conversation had been… pleasantly surprising. Or perhaps not that surprising at all, but, well, Jimin hadn’t properly, hadn’t _realistically_, considered this option. Because they had talked. And talked. And talked. And Taehyung had told him that he loved Jimin, but he also had feelings for Yoongi, which Jimin could relate to. That part, at least, wasn’t too complicated. The Yoongi part, on the other hand, was.

Because they had two problems.

One, how do you tell someone you both have feelings for them and want to be in a polyamorous relationship? They knew Yoongi was open-minded, but even some of the more open-minded people they’d met in their lives had said they didn’t understand it. And then there was the issue of whether Yoongi was even interested in them romantically in the first place (...so perhaps there were three problems).

Two… Well, two: they would need to come clean to Yoongi. It was tempting, oh so tempting, to keep up this lie, even though it would basically be impossible if they tried to date him. Plus, it would be unfair and cruel. They had tried to ask Jeongguk for advice, but he’d told them to “get on with it” and complained about how he hated keeping this from Hoseok. Jimin had reminded him it had been his idea in the first place. Taehyung had diffused the situation before Jimin could actually get angry by promising they’d come clean to Yoongi soon.

And soon was meant to be now. Jeongguk had glared at them - which admittedly hadn’t been that intimidating, but his sulky face had made them feel terrible anyway - until they had agreed on a date for it, and he wasn’t letting them get out of it either.

(He had argued that “Yoongi hyung is a really nice man!” Jimin had told him he was sure some of the other billionaires had been too, and Taehyung had ignored their bickering in order to text Yoongi to ask him when he was off next, since he’d had to go on a business trip.)

They had invited Yoongi around to theirs again, not wanting to have this conversation in public, and wanting to give him a chance to make a quick, dignified escape if he decided he didn’t want to have anything to do with them anymore. Jimin had been anxious about it since the moment they had arranged this, though Taehyung’s cuddles and kisses had helped at least a little (for the record, he was a damn good kisser and Jimin wished he remembered the tipsy kisses they had shared before, but sober ones were admittedly infinitely better).

He knew he wasn’t alone in his anxiety: though Taehyung hadn’t mentioned it as much, he’d been squeezing Jimin’s thigh repeatedly since they’d sat down for a meal (ordered by them, of course, since they didn’t want Yoongi to, not this time; they weren’t quite that cruel) and he’d been much quieter than usual.

Yoongi seemed to be blaming this on the fact that he’d said he'd had a stressful week at work, and he didn’t appear to suspect a thing. In fact, he had been breaking their hearts from the moment he’d stepped through the door (without Holly, and Yeontan was staying with Jeongguk because Taehyung didn’t want to expose him to a possible nasty argument; it was sweet). He had bought them presents while away on his trip: matching necklaces. Not even of an expensive brand: he’d picked them up at a local market, and proudly and shyly proclaimed they were handmade.

"You don't need to wear them," he hurried to say when neither of them reacted, but Taehyung shook his head and snatched one off the table, staring down at it silently, his mouth downturned.

Jimin grabbed his more slowly, swallowing hard as he felt the wooden beads between his fingers. God, why was Yoongi so sweet? Why couldn't he have been an absolute asshole so they wouldn't need to feel guilty? So they wouldn't have _caught feelings_? Life was much easier when they simply wanted money, now this entire plan felt morally wrong. Admitting the truth would've been easier if he'd been a dick, too, because they wouldn't have worried about hurting his feelings. As it was… Jimin reached under the table and fumbled for Taehyung's hand, squeezing it tightly and nervously.

"Are-"

"We're not getting married."

Jimin tensed up at the pause that fell after Taehyung's words. Whatever Yoongi had been about to say was now lost forever, just as Yoongi himself might be. Dramatic? Perhaps. But the cat was out of the bag now and Jimin was too scared to look up and see Yoongi's reaction, the disgust he’d no doubt display. He tried to tell himself that they didn't owe Yoongi anything, but Yoongi was no anonymous jackass with too much money (should they have taken money from anyone? then again, they hadn't actually _asked_; the gifts had all been the billionaires' own ideas to the wedding invitation).

"Oh?"

Oh? _Oh?_ They just admitted to something this awful and his response was "oh"? Frowning, Jimin finally gathered the nerve to glance up, irrationally annoyed at how Yoongi just had to be perfect enough to fall in love with, yet also blasé enough to simply say "oh" when having a bomb like this dropped on him. Did he care that little? Did Jimin even have the right to be angry? (No, but that wouldn’t stop him.)

When Yoongi spoke again, it was slowly and cautiously. "Did you break up?"

Oh. Okay, that… that made sense. Of course he'd assume such, because they hadn't exactly made it clear, had they? Jimin took a deep breath and brushed his hair off his forehead. It was time to be fully honest, no misunderstandings any longer. And if Yoongi decided to leave straight after, so be it. At least they still had each other. (Jeongguk might be less lucky, since Hoseok might dump him once he found out about all this, but he had been the one to insist they be upfront anyway. Any consequences for himself, he'd just have to deal with.)

"Actually… we only got together a few days ago." He looked into Yoongi's eyes, which were carefully blank. The lack of being able to tell what he was thinking was jarring, yet Jimin knew he needed to continue. "We were never getting married," he explained, though Yoongi must've understood this much by now. "It was all a lie, to see if we could get me out of my job."

Jimin had told him about how badly he hated his job these days, so at least he didn't need to go into more detail there. Not that he thought it'd make a difference, really; it wasn’t exactly right no matter the reasoning behind it.

"We wanted the money," Taehyung added, shrugging and still avoiding Yoongi's eyes. "And we figured if we got some billionaires to send us wedding gifts, we'd be fine." He wet his lips and pressed his knee against Jimin's. "You complicated everything. And not just because you wanted to wait till the wedding, but because… well, because you became someone we care about too much."

"We know you'll never feel the same way," Jimin continued hastily. He felt as though if he didn’t get it all out right now, he never would. "Especially not after what we did, but we- we wanted you to know anyway. That we like you, I mean. And that we lied. And that we completely understand if you never want to see us again and we're so sorry we hurt you, you didn't- you _don't_ deserve that."

This silence was even more suspenseful, though this time Jimin kept his eyes on Yoongi. On his body, at least; he was far too anxious to look at his face and see the disappointment there. He watched Yoongi lean back and fold his arms over his chest - sometimes it amazed Jimin that his chest was (almost?) broader than Taehyung's, and despite the inappropriate setting, this was one of those times - before he released a deep sigh.

"Well, that's a relief."

He half smirked - just smug enough to be hot, just sheepish enough to be cute - when the two of them regarded him dumbly.

“A relief?” Taehyung repeated, exchanging a baffled look with Jimin.

“I knew you were lying about knowing me.” Yoongi’s hands fell to his stomach, where they started to knead softly. Taehyung had been the first to notice this habit as something Yoongi did when he was feeling shy, or nervous, or in some other way out of his element, and he had declared that it positively killed him. Even now, Jimin could feel Taehyung’s hand twitch in his own. Jimin brushed his thumb over Taehyung’s knuckles as Yoongi continued.

“I meet many people, yes, but I remember the ones I hold an actual conversation with and you were both completely unfamiliar to me. Hobi never trusted it, but I told him I wanted to meet you guys in person to be completely certain I’d never seen you.” He looked into both their eyes separately, intently, making Jimin squirm. “And believe me, I would’ve remembered you two. Plus,” he cleared his throat and appeared vaguely amused, “I’m friends with Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin, who also received an invitation. And we don’t run in the same circles publicly, so how could you know all three of us?”

Jimin’s face heated up at the realisation that they’d fucked up, never having entertained the idea that any of the billionaires might know each other. Had those two known as well, or had they assumed the best? Or had they not even cared, fine with missing the money anyway, so why bother checking?

“Why didn’t you tell us off?” Taehyung asked quietly.

“I wanted to see how far you’d go.” Yoongi glanced down at his hands. “And I wasn’t particularly opposed to spending more time with two guys as attractive as you.” Before Jimin could properly consider that statement, Yoongi rushed on with his explanation. “I know that was wrong, since at that point I wasn’t sure you were actually getting married or not. All I knew was that there’d been no reason to invite me. Then Jeongguk let something slip.”

At that, Jimin straightened up. _Jeongguk_ had exposed them? That was why he’d been so adamant they confess: Yoongi already knew. Which likely meant Hoseok knew too, and so he didn’t need to worry about his reaction to the truth. He looked over at Taehyung, who appeared as stunned as Jimin felt.

“What-”

“What did he say?” Yoongi shrugged as he finished Jimin’s question. “Hobi mentioned how in love you guys looked, and Jeongguk said he wished you’d get your act together already. Which, since you were meant to be engaged, made no sense.”

And Jeongguk was one of the worst liars in the world, so once Hoseok had asked him what he meant, he must’ve told him everything. Jimin resisted the urge to groan in despair. How long had it been since Yoongi had known? How had Jeongguk even kept this a secret from them? (Then again, they hadn’t _asked_, as they hadn’t suspected a thing.) And where did they go from here?

Why was Yoongi even here?

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Jimin asked, toying with his sleeve. Yoongi had kept coming round. Kept giving him false hope - though that was on Jimin and to blame Yoongi for being nice would be terrible.

“He did,” Taehyung said contemplatively. “Remember all those times he talked to us about trust?”

Ah. Of course. When he’d stare at them like he was waiting for something.

“You wanted to see if we’d tell the truth,” Jimin realised.

Yoongi hummed affirmatively, looking oddly uncomfortable. “Hobi told me off for it, especially after he met you guys. He didn’t agree with your actions, but he liked you. And…” His eyes shifted from side to side, another nervous tick of his they’d picked up on, before continuing on in such a mumble Jimin had to strain to hear him. “He knew I liked you too.”

Taehyung quirked an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Jimin. Did that mean what they thought it meant? Also-

“Your best friend wanted you to be nice to the guys who were scamming you?” Taehyung asked, disbelieving.

Nodding, Yoongi scoffed. “He likes to believe in the best of people,” he said dryly. “Besides, he knew I knew what I was doing. I didn’t buy you things because I _had_ to or because you made me, and you two… you were actually pretty great. And it was kind of obvious you felt bad about it, which helped gain some sympathy.”

This was- This was strange. Jimin didn’t quite know how he felt about all these revelations, but he did know he needed to know how _Yoongi_ felt. About him. About _them_.

“I know…” Jimin hesitated, unsure how to best explain himself. “I guess we should probably start over?” All the lies and deceit couldn’t possibly lead to a healthy relationship, right? Or a friendship - even if Yoongi did mean he was into them, that didn’t necessarily mean he wanted to _be_ with them. “If you want to stick around, that is!”

Taehyung nodded along enthusiastically. “We’ll understand if you never want to see us again, but we really like you, hyung. And I think, if you wanted to be with us, we could be really good together. Eventually. We’re probably best off not rushing into things.”

Yoongi blinked at them both, looking slightly overwhelmed. Perhaps they were already rushing, but it was difficult not to get too excited.

“Hyung?” Jimin asked carefully. “What do you think?”

“I think…” Yoongi rubbed his hand across his stomach once more and Jimin bit down hard on his bottom lip at the sight. “I think you two should first get used to being with each other. I like you, both of you, a lot. But you’re right, we should start over. As friends. Be honest with each other, no more lying or guilt tripping. And if you - and I - still feel the same way in the future, we can see where to go from there.”

Jimin supposed that was fair. In fact, it was a much better outcome than either he or Taehyung had expected (though in an ideal world they would’ve all fallen into each other’s arms and they’d be making out right about now). He grasped Taehyung’s hand tightly for support, not opposed to the idea of growing closer to him romantically - and sexually - first. After all, they had waited a long time to finally reach this point and it wouldn’t be completely awful if they dealt with this first.

“That sounds good,” he agreed.

Taehyung nodded, a small smile on his lips. “We can do that.”

*******

“Get a room,” Jeongguk whined when Taehyung threw his leg over Yoongi’s lap and nuzzled into his neck.

“It’s our flat,” Jimin responded, running his hand through Yoongi’s hair, “all the rooms are ours.”

Hoseok snickered and pressed a kiss to Jeongguk’s cheek. “Aw, come on, it’s cute,” he cooed when that didn’t appease him. “Even more because hyung’s pretending he doesn’t like it.”

Yoongi was indeed sat there and seemed to just let it happen to him, but he was leaning into Jimin’s touch and ever so slightly tilting his head for Taehyung. Several months had passed since their confrontation, Taehyung and Jimin’s fake wedding date having come and gone. The three of them had slowly rebuilt their friendship, until one day Yoongi had stated he might be open for more, you know, if they still wanted to, but it was fine if they didn’t, he’d understand. Taehyung had kissed him, Jimin had kissed him next, and they had assured him that as much as they loved one another, there was room in their hearts for one more.

“That means you,” Taehyung had clarified.

Now their favourite game when they hung out with Jeongguk and Hoseok was to tease them - well, not so much Hoseok, who just seemed to find it adorable and even hot at times to see them all over Yoongi; Jimin wasn’t sure how to feel about this latter fact - by cuddling and kissing their billionaire boyfriend. Yoongi would grumble, but he not so secretly preened under their attention. Although he didn’t always initiate physical contact, they had learned he had certain tells when he wanted affection (like leaning his body against theirs until they noticed). He also adored praise, which was something Jimin hadn’t expected and also something the three of them shared. It made for some interesting intimacy.

The teasing was mostly done as petty revenge on Jeongguk for sharing their secret, and then not telling them (even though he had actually led to them being where they were today, a fact Jeongguk liked to point out frequently). In the end, it had all worked out quite well. Jimin had quit his job and was currently working in a company owned by one of Yoongi’s friends. It paid well - though money was less of an issue now that they lived with Yoongi - and wasn’t too stressful for him to figure out what he wanted to do with his life.

For now, though, he was content to unwind by coming home to his boyfriends and their two dogs (currently asleep in their doggy beds after receiving plenty of attention and food).

Jeongguk complained more loudly until Hoseok kissed him to shut him up, which Jimin was fairly sure had been his plan all along.

This was good, Jimin decided. Life was good. He pressed his cheek to the top of Yoongi’s head and felt him grab his hand. Taehyung slung his arm over Yoongi’s shoulder and reached out to stroke along the back of Jimin’s neck, a move that still made him shiver even now.

You rarely hear the argument _for_ scamming people, but in this case... Life had ended up being pretty perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic, I hope it was okay! I had fun with it. :) Please feel free to add me on [Twitter if you'd like. 💙](https://twitter.com/sea_thehorizon)


End file.
